The mystery gundam
by expl0itati0n
Summary: In this,the unknown gundam appears and fights Wufei...what will happen after this?
1. Default Chapter Title

This is one of my first fanfics on gundam wing so it wont be so 'pro'. 

As Wufei destroyed the last mobile dolls he felt that something had hit the gack of the Altron .He tried to turn but before he could the Altron fell."What the hell is happening!" he cried out loud as the gundam hit the ground,he had lost all control of it by that time.The Altron got turned on its back and then thats when Wufei saw it.It was some sort of gundam.It looked like all the other gundams put together.It was coated witha deep red and it had 2 beam cannons on its shoulders.it looked like he had a double-saber and heavy gun machinery all over its legs and chest.Then he saw the dragon-like hands,except that they looked like lions.Wufei sensed evil in it.Then he saw a message was coming in through the comm,"Ah,you must be Wufei,i am very...pleased..to meat you."He did not reconize the voice,but it sounded like he wanted no good. 

The Gundams arms raised and swiftly cut the Alrton in half from the waist.The pilot could faintly hear Wufei's cry over the com.The pilot saw the explosion.Noone could have survived that...or could they? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is the second part of my little series,with a considerable amount of stories. 

Quatre tried calling Wufei about 5 times but no one picked up the phone."Where could he be?" Quatre thought to himself.Maybe it was because of the fight they had had earlier,Quatre felt guilty and let out a deep sigh,why wont he answer he thought again. 

He was dressed in his finest clothing,his usual kahkis and vest with a long sleeved white shirt (the usuall).He called out 15 of his men and told them to go look for Wufei,and gave them directions to where he probably was.Quatre wondered why he had to be so sensitive to this kind of crap,how he wished he was stronger.He heard the mobile suits start up and he had a terrible feeling about letting them go.Oh well he thought.He wondered how the Sandrock was so he decided to go visit him.But,he left his radio on the table,which was a pretty big mistake. 

Quatres men were 2 miles away from where Wufei was supposed to be.They were talking about how great Quatre was.Suddenly one of them saw some kind of glittering light near a sand hill.They went towards it.Before they got there they saw a flash of light coming their way."What the fuck is that?!"then they knew what it was..a shot from a beam cannon.They all screamed in horror and 5 of them managed to get away.The rest were hit,first it made the inner part of the cockpit very hot,spreading fire.The pilots screamed in agony and felt their legs and arms burning off,as well as being electracuted,they couldnt even scream.THen the explosion sent two of the surviving ones crashing into the dunes,with no critical injuries.Then the three in the air saw it..a gundam."OH MY FUCKING GOD!AHHHH!".They started to hurry away from there as fast as they could,but they werent fast enough for the gundam.It took out its saber,with an eerie red color.He cut all of the mobile suits in half at the same time.The blade hit the pilots,burning them and cutting them at the touch.He simply stepped on the two left on the ground. 

As Quatre remembered his radio,he went to get it.When he got there the only thing he heard was the scream from one of the pilots.He ran towards the door to get his gundam,but before he could,he saw something out the window,the gundam.It raised its beam cannon and the last thing Quatre saw was the beam powering up and breaking the window...as the suddenly felt heat all around his body.This is the end he thought,THIS IS THE END!The last thing that came out of his mouth was a terrible cry of pain. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

You can probably guess what this is.Trowas turn,gee wilikers batman. 

Trowa was exercising in quarters when he heard the computer let out a sound.He didnt know how to use that one computer,so he called Duo over to check it out.He heard Duo let out a sigh."YOU BUM!"cried out Trowa and Duo came,slovenly.Duo's expression suddenly changed after what he saw on the screen."Whats wrong?"Trowa asked."Shit,it says here that Quatras base isnt there anymore,and there are big heat signals."They both looked at each other and said the same thing..."An explosion." 

Trowa a Duo changed into more comfertable clothes in a hurry."Are we taking the gundams?"asked Trowa."No,were going to take the jeep,the base is close enough"Duo answered cheerfully.Trowa thought that was a bad idea but he didnt say anything. 

They were almost to Quatres base,about a minute or two.The two were talking about the past battles that they had fought.In the distance trowa thought he saw something,yes,smoke."Duo,theres smoke over there,it looks like its a Quatres base."Trowa said seriously.Duo just nodded.Duo was going about 105 miles an hour."Fuck,Duo,calm down a little man"said Trowa.Before Duo could reply something red,and big,came out of the trees.Both Trowa and Duo screamed at Duo tried to get out of its path,it was impossible.Before they could jump off the things arm grabbed the jeep and lifted them up,with them in it.Then they realized what it was,a gundam.They were to terrified to do anything.The gundam put its arm out and swung the jeep,with them both in it."AHHHHH!!".They both screamed and fell diffirent directions.the jeep landed first,exploding. 

Trowa saw the ground rushing towards him and he was getting prepared for the impact.He adjusted his body so he would land feet first.Suddenly he felt a sharp pain going through his legs."SON OF A BITCH!",he didnt realize the impact would hurt so much.He had to get his gundam.what about Duo?He would get him later.He hurried towards were his gundam was.He heard the gundams footsteps behind him.He had to hurry.Then the last thing that Trowa wanted happened.He tripped.'YOU FOOL!'he tought.By the time he got up the gundam hand was right behind him.There were holes there,firearms.He tried to run and suddenly the gundam flicked Trowa away,like a fly.Trowa went headfirst at trmeandous speed and hit a tree,heat first,breaking it in half.He moaned and got up again.He began to ran.Heavyarms,so close,a few more feet.The gundam suddenly fired at Trowa with its hand bullets and Trowa suddenly jumped into a pile of grass.The was inside his gundam now.THe gundam stood up and TRowa laughed.That fool wasnt going to fuck with him now?WAS HE?He laughed maniaclly (is that a word?).TRowa fired everything he had at full force to the other gundam,then he saw that he had done very little damage."No,what?what the fuck is this thing!?"he cried out.He took out his saber,and so did the other gundam.Trowa aimed for the arm but it blocked it.He realized the ground battle was useless.He started his thrusters and flew fast and high.The other gundam followed,and it was faster.Trowa suddenly stopped,hoping that the other gundam would keep going.But no,the other pilot stopped exactly at the same time.TRowa was tired of this bullshit.He let out a warrior cry and tried one last time to cut the other gundam.But it just moved,and the Heavyarms was totally open for attack for 2 seconds,the other gundam took total advantage of that.He cut off the thrusters and Heavyarms Sterted to fall.Trowa cried in fright.Then the other gundam lifted its saber and slashed the gundams arm off,leaving an explosion on the left side of the heavy arms.Trowa screamed in pain.Then the gundam kicked the heavyarms to the ground with huge force and velocity,there was a huge explosion,and the onlky thing that was left was the cockpit.The pilot decided that Trowa was dead and flew towards the base,to find Duo.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ok,this is the revised edition of Duos story,because it was pretty confusing and not that good.(Read trowas story first so you know whats happening) 

Duo was falling head first into the ground.By now Trowa had already hit the ground.Duo couldnt land feet first becaue it was to late to get adjusted for the impact.He put his hands over his face,palms out and hoped for the best.The best didnt come.He landed head first into the ground,almost hitting a rock.He had to get up quickly so he could get his Deathcyte.He got up and started running,when he turned around he saw the Heavyarms and the other gundam in an air battle,he couldnt saty there to watch so he kept running towards his gundam.A few feet away from were his gundam was hidden he heard a terrible explosion."What the hell"he said as he saw the Heavyarms falling towards the ground.He had to ignore that and keep running.He was with his gundam now.He hrried and got in the cock pit. 

Duo was in the air now,he could see the other gundam was heading towards the base,thats were he thought Duo was hidden.Duo checked to see if the gundam had a authoriztion number,it didnt."Damn"he muttered under his breath.He headed towards the gundam,being carefull that it didnt see him.Suddenly the gundam turned in midair and fired a rocket at Duo.Duo barely flew passed it,it was about 3 feet away from Deathcytes shoulder.Duo let out a laugh untill the other gundam fired five more rockets."SHIT!"thought Duo.The Deathcyte barly got out of the way of 3.And he forgot the other 2.One hit the Deathcytes right shoulder and the other one hit its right leg.Duo cried out as the handles he was holding got hot.That caused the Deathcyte to spin out of control.It flew right towards the other gundam and hit it,causing them both to spin uncontrolably.They both hit the ground hard,Duo on top.Duo quickly got up and took out his cyte.He swung it at the gundam,but the other gundam with amazing speed,blocked it with his saber.Then,flying in the air and doing a double flip,cut the cyte's handle in half.Duo cried in anger and fired all of his missiles at the gundam,the gundam flew back because of the impact and hit the ground.Duo flew off,to tell Heero what had happened,he was lucky to get away...as for the others....is there a possible chance that theyre still alive? 

There will be more chapters comming real soon,as soon as i type them up.And someone asked if the mysterious gundam was the epyon,no,noone knows what it it. 


End file.
